


Happy New Year

by Alice_Z



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Z/pseuds/Alice_Z
Summary: 本来是想跨年的时候发的，一不小心拖到现在了哈哈哈哈
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 6





	Happy New Year

新年礼物

今年的圣诞singto一个人在酒店躺着，看着无聊的电视节目，他换了一个又一个台，却没有一个感兴趣的。他想krist，要是这个小家伙在自己身边，肯定得吵着要这个那个，一会儿打游戏，一会儿吃大餐的。不过今年krist刚从日本回国，在机场还派发了圣诞礼物。

singto有点柠檬，他也想收到这个小圣诞老人的礼物。

krist在机场和yuyu们聊的火热，左边扔出一个巧克力，右边送出一个甜甜的笑。今天的krist太高兴了，不仅玩了一大圈放松了自己，现在还可以和粉丝们愉快的聊会儿天。要知道krist唯粉丝和美食不可辜负！他可能已经忘了那个远在新加坡去自己去过的地方打卡拍照的哥哥。

Yui催促着krist早点回家，没事就多休息会儿，过两天又要上班忙碌起来了，尤其是过几天还要和singto一起去跨年活动。

“诶呦，我忘了！”krist在跨上车的时候突然吼了一句。

Yui吓了一跳，赶紧问他忘了什么了，趁着还在机场还能回去拿。

krist挠挠头，不好意思的笑了：“忘了和P'sing说圣诞快乐。”

Yui这就不高兴了，嘴角向下瞥了krist一眼，暗暗腹诽，这个臭小子就知道自己的哥哥，每天哥哥长哥哥短的！也不知道他哥在新加坡会不会一直打喷嚏。

“你就快点回家吧好吗？回家去和你的P'sing视讯。”

“是这么计划的呀P"Yui~等下我就和他联系~”krist笑的小酒窝都显露出来，脸上的开心一点不比刚刚和粉丝聊天的时候差。

Yui无奈，谁叫自家宝贝被那位singto给拐走了呢！当初一个不留神，两个人就拉着小手一脸幸福的告诉自己，不，是对自己宣布：我们恋爱了。Yui不知道自己该说点什么，但是这件事他就发生了，反正两个人开心就好，只要不惹出事端，倒也顺了他俩了。今年这圣诞不知怎么，一个非要留在日本玩，一个非要去新加坡玩，在推特和ins上疯狂轰炸，搞得粉丝们幸福的不行。

peraya都是FBI出身的真是名不虚传，这两位互相报备的样子让粉丝们大喊被塞狗粮。也有粉丝发现singto去了很多年前krist去过的地标打卡拍照，称以为粉丝不记得，于是暗戳戳发同一个地方。

Yui自己都笑了，这两个孩子，肯定是闹了小别扭，堵着一口气，但还是习惯性的如此。她叹了口气，看着krist在黑乎乎的车里看着手机，屏幕微弱的亮光打在他的脸上，映出一个笑的幸福的小脸。Yui打开了车灯无奈道：“就一会儿！一会儿到家好好聊行吗？这太毁眼睛了皮拉瓦！”

krist吐了吐舌头，把手机按灭看向了窗外，暖黄色的路灯一阵一阵的打在他的脸上显得这个男孩儿格外柔和，他勾起嘴角道：“P'Yui，和P'sing在一起我真的很开心很幸福，”他转过头，眼睛亮亮的，“谢谢你当初没有阻拦。”

Yui愣了一下，随机笑了起来，他点了点krist的鼻尖道：“你啊，你是不知道，你哥可是提前给我打了好久的预防针呢。一开始我可是不同意的，但是singto坚持每天都和我保证绝对不会暴露啊，不会影响你的资源啊，说的我耳朵都起茧子了！”

这回轮到krist愣住了，他没想到自己拉着singto和Yui妈坦白的那一天那么顺利是因为singto已经提前为自己铺了路。

krist想到那一天，自己看着Yui妈眼神奇怪的看着自己和singto挨着坐在一起，小手在她看不到的地方拉着，singto悄悄的摩挲着自己的手心，krist小脸有点泛红，左右转着大眼睛逃避Yui妈的目光。singto偷偷笑了，krist看着他一笑心里一急，蹭的站起来，忘了两个人还拉着手。于是，被迫曝光了。krist破罐子破摔，紧了紧singto的手抬起头坚定的看着Yui说道：“我和P'sing在谈恋爱！！”

当时krist说完就低下了头，咬着自己的下嘴唇，有些紧张，手心都冒出些汗来。singto也跟着自己站起来，用力的回握住自己的手，这给了krist莫大的勇气，他再抬起头就看到Yui妈无奈的看了看自己，点点头道：“呃呃，知道了，祝福啊！”然后就逃出了那个休息室，留下自己一个人惊喜开心的在原地转圈。

krist想起那天他搂着singto的脖子跳来跳去，兴奋的停不下来，一边跳一边小声喊着：Yui妈同意啦！她不阻碍我们！耶！P'sing！我们可以光明正大秀给Yui妈看啦！

krist突然红了脸，觉得自己被蒙在鼓里了，又偷偷给singto记了一笔。心里这么想，脸上倒是诚实的泛起了红晕，嘴角也抑制不住的上扬。Yui看了看自己小乌龟这幅样子，心里暗暗感叹：真是栽在singto身上了。

Krist回到家想都没想就一头扎到床上，深深吸了一口半边带着singto气味儿的被子，半响不动一下。他有点想singto了，今天自己在下了飞机踏上国土的时候就已经开始想念那个人了。他抬起头看了看手机屏幕上和singto的合影，浅浅的笑了一下，如果那个人现在在自己旁边就好了。他闭上眼叹了口气，就不应该在这个节骨眼上和singto吵架，明明自己就是一个怕寂寞的人，在过节的时候就喜欢热闹，然而今天却要一个人享受寂寞冷清的夜晚了。

手里的手机震动了一下，krist睁开眼看到锁屏上弹出的信息提示框挡住了合照上两个人的笑脸。是那个非要和自己吵架的singto！Krist皱了皱眉，他心想，如果是道歉来的，那他就立刻原谅singto并且和他视讯。

「kit，在干嘛？」  
「在等一个人给我发消息。」  
「kiiiiit~不要生气啦，是我不好。」  
「哼，我说让你留下来陪我玩，你非要一个人去新加坡！」  
「下次陪你去看极光好不好？」  
......krist动摇了，他一直很想去看极光，尤其是和这个自己深爱的人，一起看一次极光，感受梦幻的场景下拥抱的感觉。  
「你说的？不会食言？」  
「我说的！绝对不是骗你的！」

Krist看着眼下singto着急的答应自己，万一哪天装傻充愣，假装自己没说过怎么办？！Krist当机立断，随即截屏保存了当前聊天记录。然后笑着按下了视讯，等着那个人接起来就告诉他自己只是勉强原谅他，必须要等他回来以后进行补偿才行。

然而手机停留在视讯申请的界面很久都没有等来那个人的脸出现，krist气急，使劲的按着屏幕挂掉了视讯申请，顺便关了个机，然后把手机扔到了床头。把脸埋进被子里，踢着腿闷声的大喊“啊啊啊啊——singto Prachaya！你休想得到我的原谅！”

Krist闷闷的喊完就满脸不开心的去洗澡了，他满心想的都是刚刚明明上一秒还聊着天，下一秒却消失不接自己视讯的singto。他一开始还是十分生气的，但是冷静下来又有点担心，是不是自己的哥哥遇上了什么麻烦之类的？

Krist洗完澡对着镜子一边刷牙一边想，一边开始更加不安，叼着牙刷冲出卫生间，朝着床头走去。一心着急去开手机的krist并没有注意到刚刚趁着自己洗澡的时候溜进来的singto，也算不上溜进来，其实是光明正大的开门进来的singto。

“surprise！Kit！”  
“西啊？？？”

Krist被吓得牙刷都顾不上，啪嗒掉落在地上，满嘴的泡沫都随着惊吓被咽下去了不少。Singto看着krist被吓了一跳满脸惊慌，头发还滴着水，一屁股跌坐在床上看着自己，突然觉得大事不妙，好像彻底把krist给惹得炸了毛。

Krist反应过来是singto的时候心里的石头落了地，但是猛然间又燃起一股无名火，于是没好气的瞪着singto，不满的撇了撇嘴，意识到自己嘴里还有泡沫脸色一变匆忙跑进厕所漱口。等krist再冲出来，他指着singto大喊到：“singto Prachaya！你休想得到我的原谅！”

惹毛krist的后果就是，不仅睡了一周的沙发，抱不到软软香香的小男友，还只能看不能吃，心里痒痒的，但是自知理亏。于是singto一周都在给krist顺毛，买冰淇淋、糯米饭、巧克力、冰沙、棉花糖、水果糖，甚至搬了一整个榴莲回家。Krist气早就消了，只是看着singto慌慌张张的讨好自己觉得很有趣，于是想多差使自己哥哥一段时间。  
到了跨年活动当天，singto看着Krist笑嘻嘻的过来找自己觉得自己肯定是已经得到了小家伙的原谅，于是满脸期待的看着krist。Krist走过来俯下身对着singto说道：“singto先生，其实我早就不生气了，辛苦你睡这么久的沙发哈，今晚，你可以回到床上了。”

Singto睁大了眼睛看着眼前一副得逞的样子的krist无奈，这个小家伙怎么就长不大呢！幼稚！但是自己愿意陪他演戏，也愿意对他东奔西走，因为这是他唯一的爱。他随即换上一抹略带狡黠的笑，一把捞过krist的腰身，把薄唇贴在那人敏感的耳朵旁吹了一口气，感受到怀里的人抖了一抖，满意的说道：“那，新的一年我会让你记忆犹新的——洗干净等我吧，k——i——t。”

Krist涨红了脸逃出了singto的怀抱，心里暗暗想这真是失策，早知道就应该多差遣他一段时日，现在他倒是翻身农奴了！可是，一想到今天又可以抱着暖暖的singto睡觉又觉得很幸福，天知道这一段时间没有singto的怀抱自己总是翻来翻去的睡不着。

活动举行的顺利，主持人自然是不能放过这对儿大热的cp，揪着他俩问了不少问题，krist只是在心里大喊着：你们都不知道我俩真实的样子！哼！不过singto倒是保持了他一贯的作风，有krist在就不会看镜头，krist就是自己的镜头，就是自己参加活动的全部。况且，今晚，终于可以把这个狡猾的小家伙拆吃入腹了。

Krist被singto盯得有点发毛，觉得吃了一周素的狮子今晚绝不会放过自己，已经开始盘算要不要去Yui妈那里躲一躲。不过他不清楚，现在的Yui可是巴不得离开他俩的视线，只要站在一起就要吃大碗的狗粮，还是强迫你吃下去的那种。

krist正打着小算盘，singto戳了戳他的胳膊，他疑惑的抬起头，看到主持人盯着自己，于是默默的举起话筒道：“不好意思P，刚刚问啥了？”

“krist，你和singto分开旅游是吵架了吗？”主持人憋着笑重复了问题。

“没有——怎么可能，我们只是有一点小问题，已经解决了。”krist打着哈哈，心想你们这不是都看出来了吗还问，我现在可是案板上的鱼！

Krist没细想，就听到观众和主持人都哈哈大笑起来，krist更加迷惑，singto看着他无奈，转过头对支持人说：“P，你看，我就说他开小差什么也不会听到的吧！”

主持人看着krist迷惑的眼神解释道：“刚刚singto说你们之间的‘小问题’让他被你差使了一星期呢，好不容易才得到原谅。”

Krist猛地转过头盯着singto看，空气中突然出现了一丝生气的味道，singto无辜的眨着眼睛，仿佛在说，是你自己开小差的，不关我事。

主持人看气氛逐渐变得凝重，于是赶紧打了圆场：“好了，我们马上就要迎来新的一年啦，无论今年有什么不愉快，到明年就全都一笔勾销了哦！Krist和singto也依然一直在一起哦！对吧！”

Krist不想在和眼前这个笑得坦然的人进行眼神交流，于是眯着眼睛回应道：“那要看P’sing是不是表现得很好呢~”

“哦豁！两个人好像无形中给我塞了点狗粮呢！时间不等人！我们马上就要进行倒计时了！现场的观众朋友们准备好了吗？举起你们手中的灯牌荧光棒！”

“10！” singto朝着krist迈进了一步  
“9！” singto朝着krist迈进了两步  
“8！” krist斜着眼看了一眼这个笑得深情的男人  
“7！” krist没好气的转过头看着滚动数字的大屏幕  
“6！” singto又迈出一大步  
“5！” singto伸出小拇指勾住krist的  
“4！” krist挣扎了一下  
“3！” singto使劲勾住了krist的小拇指  
“2！” singto靠近了krist的耳边  
“1！” 轻轻落下一吻

“砰——”随着倒计时的结束，现场放起了烟花，绚烂多彩。Krist看着眼前炸开的一朵朵烟花，脑子里也随着刚刚singto的一吻炸开了无数的烟花。如果此时此刻没有烟花的映衬，krist的脸一定是明显的红色。

Singto看了看自家小乌龟此时一言不发死死的盯着烟花觉得很好笑，但是很美好——此时此刻自己爱的人就在身边一起跨年，没有什么比这更好的了，而且，手心里是那个人自己塞进来的小手。Singto紧紧的握住了krist的手，就像握住了全世界。

“新年快乐！大家新的一年也要继续关注我们呐！关注kristsing！”

Krist下了活动刚要跑到Yui妈那里就被singto一把拽了回来，他眯着眼睛看着他道：“去哪儿啊kit？我们该回家了吧？”

Krist讪讪的笑了笑，然后说：“P’Yui一个人多寂寞啊，我想去陪她！”

此时的Yui刚好路过，听到krist的话立刻站出来摆摆手道：“不不不，我不需要你陪，你回去陪singto吧！”他看了看singto看着krist像狮子盯着自己的猎物一样，而krist此时就像只小白兔似的被singto拎着脖领子，于是心领神会，体贴的说道：“我给你放三天假！你们好好休息一下哈，过个好年！我先走啦！新年快乐呐！”

说完Yui就一阵风似的跑了，留下krist撇了撇嘴，于是他立刻转过身抱住singto的胳膊晃了晃小声道：“P’sing，拜托~不要很多次可以吗？求放过！”

Singto哭笑不得，但是肉到嘴边儿了，哪有不吃的道理？？于是他点了点头道：“那就看kit的表现了呐！”

Singto拉着krist一路跑进公寓楼，利落的打开了家门，krist看着singto一连串的动作觉得自己新的一年要以腰酸背痛开始了，磨磨蹭蹭的走进家门，看着singto忙着收拾地面上的行李。Krist拿起衣服一溜烟儿钻进了厕所，一边搓着白皙的皮肤一边想自己该如何逃过被过度索取的命运。

门外的singto听到浴室门关上的声音忍不住笑了起来，从行李箱的一角掏出了好几盒套子，一股脑丢到床头柜里，满意的合上柜子去找自己的衣服了。等krist出来的时候还浑然不知，一屁股坐到床边开始刷起了手机。推特上又在疯狂@自己和singto了，都怪刚刚singto在自己耳朵上落下的一吻，粉丝都觉得singto是对着自己说了什么新年愿望，于是@自己说出这个愿望。

Krist翻了个白眼，什么愿望！就是想吃了自己的愿望！不过他想起来singto那个吻又觉得自己脸红的发烫，于是赶紧甩了甩头，想把那个笑得邪魅的脸甩出脑袋。不过此时那个本尊已经站在了自己面前，并且半裸着上身，下身只围了一条浴巾。

“你在干什么，穿衣服穿衣服！”krist脸还有点红，刚洗过澡全身都泛着粉红，此时此刻在singto的面前就是一块诱人的小蛋糕。Singto挑挑眉不为所动，还变本加厉的靠近了krist，激的他往床上蹭了一大截。

“干嘛躲那么远，过来吹头。”singto忍住笑意，对着krist招了招手，虽然自己很想现在就品尝一下眼前这块小甜点的美味，但是头发不吹干会头疼，他不能让自己的宝贝有什么病痛。  
Krist知道自己逃不过，而且自己真的没有singto那样的耐心给自己吹头发，于是又蹭回床边转过身把后脑勺留给singto。他感受着singto细长的手指穿过自己的发丝，温柔的，缓慢的，温热的风吹过头皮引起krist的极度舒适。Singto看着身前的krist昏昏欲睡，像一只被顺了毛的猫一样，他觉得自己的头脑开始发热，再也不能多忍一分钟了。

Krist闭上眼睛已经快要睡过去了，不经意的往后一靠却感受到singto某个部位抵住自己的后背，炙热坚挺。Krist猛地坐直，后背离开singto很远的距离，大眼睛紧紧盯着前方一动不动，心脏快速跳动着。虽然自己不是第一次和singto发生关系，却还是让krist一如既往的无法控制住自己为singto疯狂跳动的心脏。

Singto看着前边的人突然坐直了再也一动不动的样子觉得好笑，从喉咙深处发出了几声笑，krist听了有些恼怒，红透了一张脸揪起了身前的被子。Singto摇摇头转过身去放吹风机，krist趁着这个功夫嗖的钻进了被窝把自己裹得死死的，像个小粽子。

Singto慢悠悠的走回床边，跨上床，双臂就那么撑在krist的脑袋两侧，居高临下的看着krist发红的耳尖。他伸出舌头轻轻舔过krist的耳廓，看和身下的人抖了抖满意的咧开了嘴，舔了舔发干的唇，再也不打算忍下去，一把掰过krist的脸对着那张红润的小嘴吻了上去。

Krist来不及拒绝，在他耳朵被触碰的那一刻就已经投降了，在和singto的任何形式的斗争中，他总会输，输得彻底，但他只赢得了一样东西——singto的真心，那颗真挚的爱着他的心。Krist想到两个人将要走向第八年，心里有些甜蜜，有些人就是一眼万年。他不再拒绝这个吻，而是张开小嘴伸出舌尖描摹singto的唇线。

Singto抬起些身子就看到krist已经松开了被子，脸红红的看着自己，嘴唇因为刚刚的接吻显得更加红润。他的脑子已经开始混沌，这么诱人的小蛋糕不品尝一下就太遗憾了不是吗。他粗暴的扯开阻碍两人肌肤相亲的被子扔到一边，看到krist大片奶白色的肌肤裸露在空气中，全身只有一条四角裤遮羞。Singto愣了神，看到krist调皮的伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的小嘴，睡衣顺着床边滑落到地上。

Singto的手不听使唤的抚摸上了krist的肌肤，如丝绸般的触感让singto爱不释手，在细腰上摸了好几个来回。Krist被他摸得有些痒，却十分享受singto手掌的温度，他扭了扭来昭示自己的急切，纵使自己嘴上说着不要，他还是很想念singto的触碰。

Krist轻轻环住singto的脖颈按向自己，迷上眼睛微张着嘴，在两个人唇瓣相贴的一刻满足感充满心房。仅仅是唇瓣的触碰不再能满足两个人，singto把舌头送进了krist温暖的口腔，勾着krist的小舌互相追逐，直到唾液再也无法下咽顺着krist的嘴角流出来。Singto松开被啃咬的发红的唇瓣去吻krist的嘴角，把流出来的津液也悉数舔吻干净，再轻轻啄上一口水润的红唇，眼里溢出爱意。

Singto张开嘴轻轻啃咬krist白皙的皮肤，留下一个个暧昧的红痕。平日他最喜欢看krist穿着领口大的衣服，露出自己的白嫩皮肤，总是让他忍不住想要在上面做一个记号，但是当领子过大的时候singto又会变成老父亲上线，给krist扣上几粒扣子，然后危险的眯起眼睛警告对方。

Krist难耐的扭了扭，他想逃过singto对自己敏感皮肤的研磨，也想逃避那一个个让自己看了脸红的吻痕。Singto只是加大力度固定了他的细腰，抬起头看了看krist潮红的脸，在他的注视下伸出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔krist早已有些挺立的乳珠。Krist脸登时红了个透，别过脸不去看这色情的画面。Singto看着嘴下的粉红冻奶已经立了起来，轻轻啃咬住那个小乳珠，放在牙齿中间细细研磨，舌尖绕着打转，感受到krist有些抑制不住的呻吟冲破了嘴唇的阻碍，在安静的只有singto啃咬乳头的啧啧水声中显得格外诱人。

Singto伸出手捏住已经被啃咬的有些红的乳珠碾磨起来，感受到krist的一阵轻颤，嘴角弯起一个弧度。Krist有些难耐，右边的胸口被搞得酥酥麻麻，左边却一直得不到宠幸，他抬了抬左边的腰肢，大眼睛水汪汪的盯着singto看。Singto不为所动，依旧没放开手中已经不能再硬的乳珠，然后俯下身说道：“想要什么，kit要自己说出来啊~~”

Krist咬紧下唇，理智和情欲在脑内打架，singto也不急，手顺着krist的腰往下摸，摸着细滑的大腿，摸到细长的小腿，攥住他纤细的脚踝轻轻磨蹭着。看着krist的内裤已经被支起一个小帐篷，一块布料已经被渗出的液体打湿，比周围的颜色深了一圈。Krist脑内的情欲已经开始大于了理智，他拉住singto放在右胸口的手往左边带，当那双温热的手掌覆上那一边乳珠的时候不禁轻轻呻吟出声。Singto伸出两根手指夹住他硬硬的乳珠捻动，不时地用指甲轻轻刮过，引得krist一阵阵轻颤。

Singto伸出手勾住krist的内裤边轻轻一拉就脱掉了那唯一的布料，看着呐粉嫩的阴茎挺立在空气中，头部亮晶晶的往外流出透明的液体。Singto松开他胸口的两点进而握住那处坚挺，上下撸动了两下就听到美妙的声音从krist嘴里溜出。他伸出舌尖卷走不停流出的液体，张开嘴包裹住急需抚慰的小kit。轻轻舔弄着。

Krist感受着自己被温热的口腔包裹不禁舒服的闷哼一声，挺着腰想去往更深的地方，singto一手把控着krist的柱身，一手摸过囊袋，摸过光滑敏感的会阴，摸过臀缝里的小孔。舌头在嘴里的柱身上打着圈，时而描摹过头部，时而又戳刺着顶端的小孔，singto配合着krist无意识的耸动把柱身吞的更深，感受着krist抖得越来越厉害，singto也吞咽了两口，嗓子眼的紧致感让krist达到了顶端，随着krist的一声闷哼，全数交待在了singto的嘴里。

Krist迷蒙着眼睛看向singto，对方只是眼里含笑的对着他做了一个吞咽的动作，krist脸腾的又红了起来，捂住自己的眼睛不去看这场面。Singto凑过来给了krist一个带着自己味道的吻，越过他去开床头柜。Krist听到悉悉索索的开盒声音知道singto在开润滑剂和套子的包装，可是过了半响对方还在拆，krist挪开手臂看到singto手里的作案工具瞪大了眼睛——在singto的手里赫然躺着一颗跳蛋。

Singto内心毫无波澜的，面带微笑的看着krist打开了开关，krist刚要开口拒绝，那颗振动的物体就落在了自己敏感的乳珠上，出口的拒绝顿时变了调。

“不...呃嗯...不要...”

Singto一句话也不说，专心的刺激着krist刚刚被充分照顾的右乳珠，看着krist咬着下嘴唇忍着的样子让singto觉得自己下身硬得生疼，不过可以尽情一把的机会不可多得。他捏着跳蛋顺着krist顺滑的肌肤往下滑，滑过大腿停留在两颗卵蛋上。Krist被激得猛的弓起腰，刚刚发泄过一次的阴茎又挺立起来。

“P’sing....不...呃嗯....要...了”

“嗯？还要？”singto挑着眉哑着嗓子戏谑道，手上加大了震动频率，绕着krist已经挺立的粉嫩柱身打转，krist抓紧了两侧的床单，破碎的呻吟溢出口。他心里已经偷偷给singto记了一笔，虽然心里这么想，身体还是很诚实的，他感觉到自己体验到了前所未有的快感。

Singto也不管krist有没有回答，顺着臀缝把那颗跳蛋塞到那正开合着的小口，高频的震动让krist不禁夹紧了腿，把那物体留在了小口外紧紧夹住。Singto拿起准备好的润滑油挤在手心，微微温热了一会儿伸向了那隐秘的小口。

Singto把跳蛋扔到一边开始耐心的为krist做扩张，手指在内壁上抠挖，就是不去触碰让krist疯狂的那一点，换来身下人不满的哼唧和扭动的身体，singto惩罚性的戳中了那一点，一股酸麻的感觉从krist的脊椎窜向大脑，他瞬间软了腰。Singto抽出两根手指，将透明的润滑涂抹在刚刚被丢在一边的跳蛋上，抬起krist的一条腿轻轻推进了那个粉嫩的穴口。  
Krist感到那个有些冰凉的物体进入自己的后穴觉得有些羞耻，就在自己心里犯嘀咕的时候singto一键打开了跳蛋的最大频率，krist被突如其来的快感淹没，浑身的感官都被无限放大，尤其是后穴里那颗不知疲惫的跳蛋正被singto推向更深的地方。Singto当然知道krist的敏感点在哪里，他把跳蛋推到那一点后轻轻按住，感受到krist控制不住的抖动起来，嘴也禁不住张开而流露出很多好听的声音。

“嗯....啊.....P，呃嗯....P’sing....不...不行了...”  
“嗯啊....要..要...呃...”

Singto看着krist说不出一句完整的话感叹这真是个好东西，让本就敏感的krist变得更加无法压抑自己。Singto突然的按停了跳蛋，突然消失的刺激让krist难耐的扭动了自己的屁股，还自觉的抱住一条腿将那个正像张小嘴似的开合的菊穴展现在singto的眼前。

“P’sing，哈....给我...”

Singto看着krist主动求欢的模样不禁觉得自己今晚肯定是饿虎扑食，停不下来了，他来不及拽出那颗跳蛋，在穴口转了几圈，听到krist难耐的呻吟就迫不及待地一插到底。Krist仰起好看的脖颈发出一声闷哼，被填满地感觉让两个人都舒服的感叹出声。

Singto来不及等krist缓一缓就开始了活塞运动，紧致的甬道让singto觉得欲仙欲死，每一下都钉在krist地敏感点上，配合着krist一声声软糯地呻吟，singto的粗长又涨大了一圈。他突然想起来还在krist体内的那颗跳蛋，使坏的按开了开关，krist本就已经在射精边缘，跳蛋和singto粗长的双重刺激让krist立刻泄了出来，张大了嘴双眼失神的看着天花板。

Singto略微有点惊讶又很满意krist的反应，他为跳蛋增加了震动的频率，看着还在高潮余韵中的krist又开始颤抖起来，便扶着他的腰开始了新一波的进攻。跳蛋一次次被顶进更深的地方，爽的krist脚趾都蜷缩起来，他已经顾不上什么了，放声的叫了出来。

“嗯啊...P，快一点...哈...”  
“还要...要...更深....”

Singto被一声声呻吟鼓励，一下比一下用力，一下比一下深，每一次都顶的krist闷哼出声。Singto扶着krist的腰一使劲让他坐了起来，重力使得krist体内的singto的硕大进入的更深，直直的戳进自己的后穴。他攀上singto结实的臂膀，感受到那颗跳蛋和singto都在不知疲惫的工作着，刺激的krist又有了想要射精的欲望。

骑乘的姿势让krist随着重力坐回singto的腿上，感受着自己体内的坚挺转着圈研磨自己敏感的一点，他仰起脖子哼哼唧唧的，灭顶的快感持续冲击着他被欲望淹没的大脑。Singto看着krist享受的模样狡黠的勾起嘴角，停下来不动，捏住krist的两颊道：“kit自己动动好不好？嗯？P累了。”

Krist皱着眉眯着眼睛看了看singto，得不到满足的后穴正紧紧的吸着singto的欲望。Krist攀着singto的肩膀抬起屁股，感受着那坚挺和跳蛋一起滑出后穴，再试探的往下坐回去。Singto虽然很想掐住他的腰大干一番，但看着身上的人儿一副难耐的表情自己扭来扭去的样子真是香艳，于是凑过去吻住了krist的唇。Singto一边勾着krist的小舌亲吻，一边腰上施力把自己的硕大送进那濡湿的甬道。

Krist被这样的姿势和singto的一次次深顶搞得力不从心，腿上使不上力，只能坐的更深，singto的阴茎仿佛要贯穿了自己似的。他脱口而出的呻吟悉数被singto吞进喉咙里，只能发出意义不明的音节和鼻音。

Singto一下下顶在krist的敏感点，感受着身上的人一阵阵颤抖，放在肩上的手都变得无力，摩擦着自己小腹的粉嫩玉茎又要射出来的征兆。他眼疾手快堵住了你那个不断冒出透明液体的小孔，离开krist的唇道：“今晚来试试靠后面高潮吧kit。”

Krist前端涨的难耐却无处发泄，singto的话引起了他一阵羞涩，脑子里嗡嗡的，只能无限放大后穴的感觉——高频震动的跳蛋，singto的硕大欲望，一次次摩擦过自己爹敏感，顶住那一点研磨，全根退出又深深的插入。Krist前端被singto按的死死的，后穴却贪婪的吞吐着那硕大，在一次次的刺激中开始痉挛起来。

Krist只觉得自己脑袋里炸开了一朵又一朵的烟花，眼前一道道的白光闪过，后穴不受控制的开始收缩起来。他哼哼唧唧的咬住了singto的肩头，随着一声闷哼，singto感受到一股湿热的液体冲刷了自己的龟头，激得他差点缴械。

Krist在后穴高潮的余韵里缓不过来，敏感的后穴紧紧得吸附着singto的硕大欲望，singto抱着krist的腰一把把人按倒在床上，紧接着把krist的腿推到胸前，整个人压上去大刀阔斧的操干起来。Krist觉得自己被过度使用了，哭喊着不要了，但蜜穴却在singto每次退出去的时候诚实的挽留着。

“我觉得kit很想要啊，嗯？”

“sing..啊..to!你，呃嗯，你给我..哈，停，停下...来！”

Singto看着krist被逼出的生理性泪水顺着眼角流的汹涌却只觉得更加被激发了欲望，想让这个人在自己身下哭的更欢。于是带有着侵略性的狮子舔了舔自己的嘴唇道：“kit的小穴很舒服呢，sing不想停下来”他俯下身咬住krist红红的耳朵，“也停不下来。”

Krist死命的拽住脑袋下的枕头，却控制不住断断续续的呻吟冲出口，singto只当这是鼓励，抱着krist要了一次又一次。直到墙上的时钟变成了四点，singto才意犹未尽的抱着被过度索取的krist去洗澡清理。看着krist满身红痕，singto有点心虚，却有一种满足感，这个人从外到内都是属于自己的。

Singto抱着哼哼唧唧的krist回到床上轻轻的盖上被子，刚要起身被krist拽住了袖子，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的。Singto转过身凑过耳朵，krist的小奶音传进耳朵，带着点呼吸的热气，痒痒的。  
“P’sing，新年快乐，”krist咂咂嘴，“kit命令你要永远和kit在一起呐。”

Singto听完只觉得自己眼眶一热，鼻头有点酸，krist花了大把的时间走进自己心里，去试探自己的朋友界限，一次次试着哪把钥匙能打开自己的心锁。他从来没有说过放弃，就算是被拒绝的那段时间，他还是带着笑脸来给自己一个上台前最需要的拥抱，在唱歌的时候拉紧自己的手。Singto不知道这样沉默而浓郁的爱自己该如何报答，只知道自己此生都应该用来爱这个男孩儿，这个只能属于自己的男孩儿。

Singto俯下身在krist额头印下一吻，眼里闪烁着星光，也许自己不够好，但是只要和krist在一起，那么他就会拥有无限的力量。

“荣幸之极。”


End file.
